You showed me Traducción al español
by Haldira
Summary: You showed me how to do Exactly what you do How I fell in love with you Oh, it's true Oh, I love you


**Información legal :** Como ya has visto todos los personajes de este historia no son mías, así que no hacen ningún beneficio de esta historia.

**Autor :** Me! _(No sin risas)_

**Torque:** Shun? y? …y luego hay otra pareja en la historia.

**Historia:** Se trata de un capítulo o un montón de cuestiones pendientes, pero eso es normal.

**Nota :** Esta historia ha sido traducido a petición de angel de acuario. Esta es mi primera traducción, así que por favor sea indulgente. Gracias

Buena Lectura

* * *

Se inició con una discusión con mis amigos. Shiryu, Hyoga Seyia y tuve el error de su anuncio de mi atracción por este caballero aprendiz. Encontraron nada mejor que decir que me interesaba no sólo porque de mi físico que nunca sería una fantasía para las niñas.

Fantasía? ¿Soy realmente una fantasía en los ojos de las niñas? Si esto ocurre, no me conviene. Quiero vivir mi vida plenamente. Para existir en los ojos de alguien. Si las niñas no me quieren, me gustaría mirar a otra parte.

Tal era mi manera de pensar de ese día. ¿Idiota lo preguntas? Pero tengo que hacer con sus comentarios, yo vivo y respiro felicidad. ¿De quién? Quiere que saber! Puesto que soy del estado de ánimo de caridad te lo diré. Mi felicidad es llamado Amadeo, que no significa nada para usted ¿eh? Esto es normal, usted sabe mejor que el Cáncer no Deathmask. ¿Asombroso? No tan bien, no tanto. Permítanme explicar.

Dado que las chicas no me quieren, o al menos me hizo creer que esté "apoyado" del "otro lado" hombre. Hay que decir aquí, en el santuario de los hombres son físicamente más atractivos. Luego está lo que es tentador. Después de una breve reseña de los caballeros de oro, por supuesto, son mayores por lo tanto más objetivo en este ámbito. Así que después de revisar la aprobación de estos compañeros, su físico y su "reputación" que tenía muchas opciones sobre a quién preguntar. Necesitaba a alguien que no está bien "apreciado" el otro. Porque en caso de que él habría dicho que no me conviene, siempre me pudiera negar tales palabras y siempre me va a creer... entonces él tenía, entonces es un "depredador", alguien que saber cómo hacerlo sin miedo de tomar una "comisión".

Yo sólo tenía sólo dos opciones para la mala reputación, Afrodita de Piscis y la Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer. Elegí esta última porque correspondía a sólo dos criterios y lo confesó porque me hace menos miedo que los peces de la duodécima.

Así que decidí ir a verla. Me subí las escaleras hasta la cuarta casa, no sin reconocer a la gente de otros templos de antemano.

Una vez en la entrada, que tenía que hacer cien veces el viaje de ida y vuelta entre el cojinete y por las escaleras de entrada. Me dio las piernas decirte, pero me hizo muy cansada, y me sentí en ese momento mi valor no. En la cúspide de una final del camino, es puesto en libertad, lo que supone una mano fuerte en mi hombro, casi me aplastaba. Afortunadamente, yo soy un caballero, si tengo un simple ir al hospital.

_¿Qué quieres?_ Me da_ mareo de ir y venir de esa manera._

Su tono era seco, seguro de sí mismo, se paró justo delante de mí, mirando a su altura. Recuerdo que viajé emoción de la columna vertebral en ese momento. Me miró a ella, pero nada trascendió, a excepción puede ser la mayor indiferencia a mí. Es impresionante como se parece a Camus en esos momentos. Frío e impenetrable. No es muy común que un italiano dirá usted, estoy de acuerdo, pero me gusta así. Por último, en el momento yo no sabía y, sin embargo también. O lo que se escondió bien su juego

Por último, todo lo que quiere decir que este es el día que empezó todo.

_¿Puedo entrar Puedo hablar con usted?_

_¿Qué es un enano como tú, así que tenga que decir?_

_De hecho, es más una pregunta que hacer._

_Tengo poco tiempo para ocuparse de sus problemas de adolescente que se niega a sí misma._

Sé que puede ser muy agradable cuando quiere. Sin embargo, en ese momento me juré que sabía por qué me vino a verlo, pero no dio ninguna señal externa. Si alguien es tan poco visto ninguna señal fuera de su casa. Incluso a mí después de seis meses a veces difícil de discernir en la pública la máscara de la muerte de cáncer de mi Amadeo de licitación. Pero volvamos a ese día, o más bien esta tarde.

_Entiendo, pero usted es el único que puede "enseñar a mí"._

La palabra no estaba bien de acuerdo, pero tenía que ser cebados, no me quedé en las escaleras, a pleno sol para hacerme moler el hombro de la diversión.

_¿Y qué hace alguien como yo podía enseñar a alguien como tú?_

Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen difíciles, yo no podía decirle decentemente abierto escalera de la razón de mi í que me decidí a librarme de su control, que no fue fácil, especialmente que se trataba de fortalecer su control sobre mí con una gran sonrisa. Uno pensaría que le gustó. Pero entonces empezó a irritarse. Me dirijo a mi cosmos, un "aura" alrededor de mi rosa, él respondió con su propio oro. ¡Qué hermosa foto! El que, como el caramelo rosa, no estoy muy creíble como un hombre. Y no era dulces que quería ser. Entonces, "apagado" y el susurro de mi cosmos

_No he venido a pelear, sino para pedir su ayuda._ _Para que usted me disloca el hombro, si quieres._

_¿El valiente caballero de Andrómeda le rogaría que me doy mi apoyo al punto de no responder a un ataque?_

_Eso es todo._ _Si desea humillación pública estoy cerca de que le des._

Me prometí en ese momento ver un brillo diabólico en mover los ojos, pero para mi sorpresa, la soltó y se fue a su templo. Me quedé mirándolo cuando regresó.

_¿Espera que para pasar la tarde afuera o que acaba de explicar por qué las molestias?_

En este momento no creo que mis oídos pero recuerdo que empecé a correr que incluso va a refugiarse en la cocina, para que no cambie de opinión. Él llegó unos segundos después de mí, su voz temblando de la risa que yo no lo sabía.

Se trasladó al otro lado de la cocina, sólo estábamos separados por la barra, que también actuó como una tabla. Todavía recuerdo que solía mousse de chocolate, sensual jugando con su cuchara. A continuación traté de exponer mi problema, pero he ganado en una historia totalmente incomprensible para él.

Después de unos momentos me di cuenta de sus ojos penetrantes. Nunca sé, creo que, si se entiende una palabra de lo que te dije ese día. Su respuesta, sin embargo, me sorprendió.

_¿Básicamente lo que crees que puedo hacer por ti?_

_¿Podría usted enseñarme?_

Recuerdo que toda mi cabeza la vida que usted hizo en ese momento. Sin embargo, en retrospectiva, sin embargo, entiendo tu tiempo de reacción que iba a tirarme por tu templo me gritaba.

_Yo no me voy me _con los niño_, si usted está buscando alguien que busca entre sus pares._

No sé por qué, pero un indicio de la desesperación se deslizó en mí es en ese momento. Nunca me sentí sola como lo había sido mal entendido por todos. Envía la esperanza de que no se preocupan por mi estado, pero que "saltar" sobre la oportunidad de ser capaces de añadir a alguien a tu colección. Pero no, sólo me tiró.

Estoy de vuelta en el campamento de entrenamiento, hasta las arenas. Yo digo una palabra a nadie acerca de nuestra conversación y esperaron ansiosamente el rumor de que nunca llegó. Básicamente, usted está siendo un bien, incluso si lo prefiere esconderse detrás de su reputación como un asesino del santuario.

Los días han pasado y mi moral abajo a más y más. _¿_Se nunca ha sido más bajo que el día en que entró en su templo? Es estúpido crees que me tiró una vez, lo hará de nuevo sin dudarlo. Tal vez, tal vez no. El hecho es que yo me vestía como todos los días al amanecer con usted. Yo sabía que estabas ayer, sino porque te vi de nuevo, he decidido por una hora temprana. Usted no estaba mintiendo.

_¿Usted por aquí?_ _No tengo tiempo._

_Se toma su tiempo._

Su mirada me heló mortal. Ha entendido bien lo que quería ver a mis ojos ansiosos de caminar sobre su pecho desnudo. Tenía el aire de la diversión. Quería que me enseñan, me haces un "hombre" es estúpido, pero la sensación que tenía en ese momento. Se tomó todo el coraje que pude reunir para ir a su casa y no correr lejos, correr como un cobarde. Yo estaba decidido y nada podía disuadir a los de mi objetivo. Por último esto es lo que pensaba hasta el momento en que me agarró por el cuello y me empujó con cierta violencia contra una columna de mármol, me aplastaba con todo su peso, una de sus rodillas de desove un camino entre mis piernas para eliminarlos.

_¿Es por eso que no lo hará?_

El iris de sus ojos llenos de ira y fatiga que daba un aspecto surrealista al ir a la mía un atisbo de temor y desesperación. Por supuesto que eso era lo que quería, pero no quiero que, coma no aquí en el centro, a la vista de todos, no de esa manera. Usted ha entendido, pero no liberando así su agarre. Todavía siento su aliento cálido cerca de mi oído.

_Usted nunca tendrá lo que quiere de mí._ _Odio mermelada dulce y los buenos sentimientos._ _Yo soy, me tiro en mi opinión y lo que no está conmigo._ _Soy yo y sólo yo, que queda con la chica. ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?_ _¿Ser un juguete en las manos?_ _¿Obedece a mí todos los caprichos, los más perversos son?_

Su voz temblaba de ira y mi miedo crecía, pero decidí no importa lo que se me va a costar, yo quería ser tú, sólo tú y nadie más. De todos modos nadie estaba interesado en mí, tu ira me mostró que había un mínimo interés en mí, y ya era más de lo necesario en este momento.

_Ha entendido bien es lo que quiero._

_Te vas a quemar las alas de Andrómeda niño._

_No me importa. En cualquier caso yo no soy un ángel._

Tus labios rozó la mía entonces.

_¿Es usted realmente a punto de aceptar cualquier cosa? ¿Todo?_

Asentí con la cabeza arriba y abajo, moviendo mi cara para el sabor de tu boca cuando me agarró por el cabello y me obligó a mis rodillas ante ti. Estos golpeó fuertemente a la baja de mármol me trajo un dolor intenso. Debes poner mi cara en los pantalones donde se podía ver que su deseo era más que eso.

_¿Aun que usted está cerca de aceptar esto?_

Por toda respuesta, me levanté la mirada a su cara, los labios junto a parte de sus pantalones vaqueros, que se convirtió claramente demasiado estrecho. Mis manos tratando de eliminar el primer botón. Entonces me apartó, se ha activado de nuevo y se dirigió a su apartamento.

_Venga esta noche a las 20 pm._ _Y no llegar tarde._

En qué has cerrado la puerta, y me dejó indefenso. Poco a poco he comprendido lo que había sido la medida de mis afirmaciones. Todo esto me asustó un poco, pero me prometí a mí mismo que lo que sucede me llevaré algo de esta experiencia. Bueno o malo que es.

Pasó la mañana y el tiempo de tomar un placer perverso para que funcione con lentitud. Yo no podía seguir el ritmo. ¿Era el miedo? _¿_De la envidia? No lo sé. Tenía que al menos diez veces alrededor del santuario, el cruce al menos tres veces todos los caballeros que se estaban entrenando. Aioros me preguntó si todo iba bien y yo pretendía no entender por qué me pidió que. Debo decir que tengo entendido, esto no es todos los días me ves corriendo por pasar el tiempo. Bueno yo ya no hablan de otra de bronce en los últimos días, yo prefiero estar solo en su empresa, de manera peyorativa.

Al mediodía, en la comida común, el Gran Patriarca para nosotros que él quería que nos arrastra a todos juntosLa noticia fue acogida por la mayoría como la mejor noticia del año. Por mi parte, estaba muy emocionado, he podido verle en "trabajo" que se ven en el esfuerzo. Mis pensamientos fueron bien y el nombramiento se le dio 14 horas a la plaza de toros.

Yo soy el primero en la escena. Debo decir que acaba de abandonar el palacio del gran patriarca, bajé las escaleras y una placa de hielo dando las gracias a Athena no había encontrado mi camino. No estoy seguro si he entendido por qué alguien iba tan rápido, pero yo sabía que quería tener el mejor asiento.

Así que he instalado en la segunda fila de banco de piedra y esperando que los otros llegan. Por suerte, llegó poco después de mí. Y pensar que quería burlarse de mí, que llegó del brazo de Afrodita pegado a ti. Tuve un repentino impulso de alevines. Pero los restos carbonizados de fritura que nos han dejado de cocinar demasiado tiempo. Voy a decir por qué, pero una oleada de violencia ha llegado a mí esta vez. Lo peor de todo es que usted estuviera sentado delante de mí, incluso me hizo sentarse abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y pensar que quería una reacción de mí. Apreté los puños se mantuvo firme, no para hacer una matanza.

Afortunadamente Camus y Hyoga se hizo cargo de mostrarnos una batalla feroz, el maestro y el discípulo se enfrentan entre sí con justicia. Es evidente que Camus no dio ningún poder. Esto es lamentable, en efecto, que habrá hecho cisne, su orgullo habría tomado una foto.

El hecho es que esta noche, llegué a la orilla como en casa. He pasado toda mi armario para encontrar algo "mejor" para poner a mí, siguiendo su consejo, y no fue fácil. Finalmente optó por mi viejo y buen par de zapatillas blancas, jeans negro y una camiseta color marrón oscuro. Salí de las correas en mi cama, siempre reticentes a tomar ellos, pero me dije que sería mejor sin ella. Temblando de mi cuerpo de lado a los otros tres templos ocultar mi cosmos lo mejor que pude, pero no fue fácil dado el estado de cuenta donde estaba.

Llegué en un suspiro profundo, como para darme valor. Desafortunadamente para mí, que he oído. Usted estaba detrás de una columna en el templo, contemplando mi llegada con una sonrisa depredadora que se caracteriza por usted. La vista de que en mi frustración alimentada te mostraré que yo no soy un cobarde y que voy a pasar. Mi decisión fue tomada.

_Usted todavía puede cambiar de opinión, un paso más y tú eres mío._

_Yo no soy un cobarde, ¿de verdad crees que he venido aquí para dejar sin nada?_ _Sé que está mal._ _Tenga cuidado que usted puede ser sorprendido._

_Su risa resonó en todo el templo, recuerdo que mi corazón en el tiempo, a perder el ritmo._

_¿Cómo podría ser sorprendido por alguien que llegó a pedir que haga cosas que puede encontrar con los demás?_

La frase que duele, es doloroso, cuando lo que debería. Pero usted tenía razón y yo no tenía nada que decir. Bajé los ojos sólo para hacer comprender que yo estaba dispuesto, si es que puede estar listo para este tipo de cosas.

_Ahora se llama a sí mismo un tímido virgen, él debe saber lo que quiere a su fin._

_¿Cómo le digo al final? ¿Quieres una foto?_ _¿Su cuenta puede estar hablando toda la noche?_ _¿Usted puede necesitar ayuda?_

Con un gesto que me mostró la puerta que conduce a su apartamento, el mismo que me prestó un tiempo poco antes de llegar tirado yo.

_Si Sir quiere molestarse en entrar, a menos que el pasillo de más a su gusto._

¡Qué ironía en su voz! Usted llevó a cabo dicha fascinación para mí creer que usted había dado cuenta, y se deleitó en esos momentos.

Teniendo cuidado de que no veo a mí mismo, me tomé mi inspiración, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y se van. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré cara a cara con la trucha duodécima otros, definitivamente cada vez más difícil de soportar. _¿_Pero nunca te deja en paz?

_¿Podemos saber lo que estás haciendo aquí?_

_Pero mi gatito, estoy aquí en casa._

Su sonrisa irónica que supuse que detrás de esta cifra ascendió a masticar que tenía el don de los nervios. Ya no es fácil estar ahí y relajarse, aunque tuvo que soportar el esperma de otros.

Me dirigí a usted cuando la puerta se cerró. Recuerdo que te lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Al sonreír, que me abrazó por detrás, me acuna y Afrodita miró a los ojos.

_¿No le molesta estar allí por lo menos?_ _De todos modos no tiene mucha elección._

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar que el flujo de las lágrimas. Este momento sería lo más importante para mí, que yo quería compartir con ustedes, yo tendría que compartirlo también con el otro. Le di mis manos en las muñecas, yo quería hacerte daño, pero tenía más el aire de la diversión que otra cosa. Y Afrodita fue incluido. Se acercó a nosotros, sus labios rozando mi rostro para ir el sabor de tu boca, prolongando el segundo beso interminable, no podía apartar los ojos de la etapa. Se me acaba de besos robados que eran míos. ¡Pero no que se necesita! Yo no me podía controlar, me sopló mi cosmos cuando finalmente fue separado de mi cáncer.

_Cálmate, me dijo hace un rato._

_¿A ... ... hace un rato?_

_¿Crees que todavía no pasan la noche con él?_ _Si esto ocurre, tendrá conmigo._

En el momento en que todavía no creer lo que oía, aún estoy sorprendido, hace mucho tiempo, incluso después de su partida. En realidad, es su voz la que me sacó de mi estado.

_Si usted está dispuesto a dejarme ir, no me siento._ _¿A menos que usted desea permanecer en esta posición?_

Recuerdo con violencia para darle una bofetada.

_¿Cómo te atreves?_ ¡_Le!_ _Mientras estoy aquí._ _Me merecen algo mejor que esto sea un tratamiento._

Su puño es entonces disparo en las costillas, y otro en la mandíbula, me recuerdo a mí mismo tumbado en el suelo sin entender de dónde vino.

_Ya he dicho que soy líder de la danza._ _Ahora bien, si no te gusta puede irse a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tengo esta noche el estado de ánimo de beneficencia, te dejo ir._

En este momento, mis lágrimas fluían, podía sostenerlos. Una vez más, su reacción me sorprendió. Estás junto a mí se agachó y me agarró por el cuello antes de lamer algunas gotas de sangre que salía de mi labio partido, y luego sus labios con los míos goteaba profundizar el beso, más de lo que quería pero no se puede resistir. Mis lágrimas no se detuvo mucho. Estás mintiendo sobre mí, me aplastaba con todo tu peso. Todavía siento su mano a través de mi cuerpo, sin ninguna restricción, teniendo en mí escalofríos y un deseo cada vez mayor. Traté de argumentar un poco, pero que han encarcelado a dos manos en la suya. Recuerdo que desee para librarme de su alcance en vano.

_Es demasiado tarde ahora._ _Esta noche será la mía, te guste o no._ _¿__Después de todo, son ustedes los que me han pedido que no?_

Es cierto que usted tenía razón, soy yo quien pide eso. No puedo recordar cómo, pero me encontré desnudo, la piel contra la tuya. En este punto me sentí su olor, un olor que se mezclaba con el olor de su piel era tan embriagador y embriagador que me mareaba.

Estos detalles son pocos los recuerdos que tengo de la primera noche con usted. No sé por qué yo no recuerdo nada más, quizás simplemente porque no quieren, o no puedo. Yo no podría, probablemente nunca.

La alarma fue, cómo decirlo, difícil. ¿Esto a nadie sorprende? Pues si yo, si yo sé cuál es mi posición, yo no estoy en contra de los pequeños abrazo, especialmente cuando este dolor súbito me disparó en lágrimas. ¿Reacción tardía? Quizás. De todos modos, me desperté solo en el sofá, con el cabello despeinado, cubierto con una sábana blanca simple.

Su entrada en el espectáculo fue igualmente rudo despertar.

_¿Otra vez?_ _Ahora que tienes lo que quieres, puedes ir, yo no te detengas._

Me levanté, yo simplemente no mostrar mi tristeza, estoy envuelto en un trapo y me agarré mi ropa.

_¿__El cuarto de baño?_

_Y él es la tímida ahora. No dicen que la noche anterior._ _Segunda puerta a la derecha._

He detectado un toque de ironía en su voz, yo prefiero no decir nada y me dirigí al baño, simplemente no te miran.

Después me vestía, me fui sin decir una palabra. Bajé las escaleras, evitando cuidadosamente los demás y volvió a llorar en mi habitación. Me quedé todo el día, fingiendo estar enfermo.

El día transcurrió entre la cama y la ducha. Otro me acosaba a través de la puerta, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pero no tengo qué hacer.

No recuerdo nuestra "primera" noche, pero este reloj me persigue todavía. Aunque ya que se mejoró algo, e incluso cuando usted está listo para dejarte ir. Qué ha estado llegando unos pocos (demasiado) en raras ocasiones.

Durante seis meses, ahora que usted me autoriza a estar con ustedes un par de noches a la semana. La condición es que no conocemos y que se han ido los sentimientos.

Estuve de acuerdo y me dijo que yo tenía al menos un interés en alguien. Ahora bien, es otra muy distinta. Mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado. ¿Estoy loco? Dicen que el amor y la locura están muy cerca, entonces sí que estoy loco. Loco de tu presencia, tus besos, me gusta todo de ti, incluso su aparente frialdad. Porque yo sé que bajo la máscara del reinado de la muerte de un torrente de lava que sólo pide a irse, pero te niegas te. Mi Amadeo, mi ángel de la noche.

Confieso mi amor a través de estas palabras, aunque sé que el deseo es que Afrodita, aunque nunca se sabe de él. Él hizo que desean, es donde se siente la necesidad, sin preocuparse por el daño que hace. Por extraño que parezca (y es que me dicen que) Shaka mismo fue tentado por el pescado, se sabe ya que sospecho.

En cualquier caso, no puede sostener más, Te quiero, y no duele ser capaz de decirle. No quiero perderte, aunque no son míos, entonces pienso y pensar por algún tiempo.

La única solución que puede coincidir con lo que usted quiere que todo se detenga. Pero no, me niego. Así que sugiero que el amor, como debe, sin pedir nada a cambio, sólo lo que me trae ya. Será la suya del resto. No voy a decir nada acerca de mis sentimientos, pero si usted me pregunta.

Si un día estás cansado de los peces, algo que no me atrevo a tocar incluso en mis sueños, sabes que es un santuario de la persona que ama las profundidades de su ser, su alma. No afecta a nuestra condición de los Caballeros, yo podía mantener mi lugar en caso de guerra, pero nunca dejaré de amarte.

Voy a ir a verte esta noche. Espero que me acepten como estoy lleno de amor por ti. Yo no la demanda de exclusividad, sólo el derecho de amar en silencio, pero el amor al saber que usted es consciente de mis sentimientos.

Termino mi historia aquí, espero que comprendan a través de estas palabras, la profundidad de mis sentimientos.

Dejo mi pluma, pero mi corazón es tuyo.

Shun, Caballero de Bronce de Andrómeda.

* * *

Espero que mi historia ha sido leído


End file.
